Currently, a consumer may pay a retailer or other receiving entity with an electronic check for goods or services. This electronic check may then be considered a replacement for or an alternative to a physical check drafted by the consumer. For example, the consumer may initiate the transaction through his bank using financial software. The consumer's bank prints a paper copy of the electronic check, which includes the payee, amount, and check number (as well as other information), for transfer to the receiving entity. The bank then mails or otherwise physically transmits the printed copy to the expected receiving entity. In another example, the consumer may establish an electronic draft from his bank to a retailer. Upon a purchase by the consumer, the retailer communicates the relevant information to a clearing house, which then prints the paper check for transmission to a bank of first deposit. Regardless of the technique, a printed or physical representation of the electronic check are used to deposit the check and normally include a “signature on file” mark in place of the consumer's physical signature.